Cold Nights, Warm Bodies
by BellaTsukimi-Chan
Summary: Kagome Is Injured... inuyasha is stuck between kikyo and kagome who will he choose will kagome be fine ...


**Cold Nights ,Warm Bodies**

** Inuyasha and kagome story...**

**Sit Boy ,Sit Boy ,SIT,SIT,SIT! Kagome Shouted .**

**Furious with Inuyasha .. How Can He Be So Stupid, Dragging Me Out At Night And Then Getting Us Lost !?**

**He s Such A Bone Head , And With The Tetsusaiga not working who knows what Demons will find us**

**KAGOME! Will you quit doing that! If Your Going to Tell Me To Sit Take Off These Damn Beads Inuyasha Yelled Back.**

**Its Your Fault Where Out Here!**

**You Had To Get Going As Soon As You seen Kikyo s Soul Collectors Kagome Said With Hurt And Anger In Her Eyes.**

**Kagome I have to Know If Its Her Ok said Inuyasha..**

**Whatever Muttered kagome**

**As The Soul Collectors Led Inuyasha And Kagome To A Waterfall**

**Everything Turned Silent , No Crickets , No Fireflies Nothing**

**Inuyasha Sniffed The Air Trying to Locate The Scent Of Kikyo**

**Just as he thought he had her scent a sacred Arrow Shot Kagome In The Shoulder!**

**Inuyasha a Faint Whisper From Kagome Escaped Her Mouth Shockened by The Force Of The Arrow**

**She grabbed her Arm Hollered ! Her Scream Broke The Sky.**

**all of a sudden rain began To pour..**

**, Inuyashas Face Was Full Of Worry And Fear But Not Fear Of Getting Hit With An Arrow But Fear Of Losing Kagome..**

**Just As He reached her and Picked Her Up , A Arrow Shout Out Off The Trees And Hit Him In The Side ..**

**He growled Grabbed Kagome And Jumped Behind The Waterfall To A Small Cave**

**Stay Here I ll Be back Im going to kill this Bastard. Inuyasha said .**

**And before kagome Could say no He Was Gone .. Inu-yasha .**

**She Could Here Inuyasha s Voice Yelling And Hear Faint Commotion & Noise..**

**moments later Inuyasha Came back ..With Wood he made a small fire**

**He Grabbed Kagome And Sat Her In His Lap**

**Carefully he looked at her wound Inuyasha wha-t-.**

**Before she could Finish He Hugged Her Tight .I was Scared I Was Going To Loose You Kagome**

**Inuyasha you weren t gonna loose me don t be silly**

**Kagome Im Sorry We Should Be Looking For the Jewel Shards Not Chasing After Dead Women inuyasha said.**

**After he cleaned her wound and Ripped Some Of Her Skirt to wrap it .**

**Inuyasha Not My uniform I Have to Pay for this ! Money Doesn t Grow On trees Ya Know .**

**Kagome Told Inuyasha Bossy Like ..**

**Kagome it s a just cloths I rather you have your wound covered then anything eles. Inuyasha said back to her ..**

**She just stared And talked to herself**

**Hes Really Trying Isnt He , I mean If He Loved Kikyo Would He Be here With me ?! .Unless ..**

**She blushed as red as his kimono, and started to Squirm Out of his Grasp..**

**Hey w-what Are You Doing Kagome Its Cold come here stay By The Fire come Here inuyasha said Grabbing For Kagome s Hand..**

**Kagome pulled away.. and in the mist of the slight tussle inuyasha ended up on top of her .**

**Both of there cheeks blushed red as they stared into each others eyes**

**Kagome wraps her arms around inuyasha s neck and kisses him gently**

**Inuyasha s pulse raced his heart sped up and he kissed her hard..holding her in his embrace**

**I don t love kikyo as you can see I can live without her its you I love its you I cant live without kagome inuyasha whispered ..**

**He stood up looking down at kagome ..**

**she blushed her uniform had rips and tares in them and he could see her wet green bra and panties**

**Although embarrassed she didn t cover herself**

**In one swift motion of his claws he tore the rest of her uniform open exposing her body**

**she watched as inuyasha stared in amazement .**

**Your Beautiful Kagome inuyasha said.**

**. inu- yasha- I-I-**

**SHH Inuyasha Whispered**

**She watched as inuyasha started to take off his kimono top with a devilish smirk on his face .**

**INUYASHA ! .**

**Will Kagome And Inuyasha Get Intimate? Is He For Sure Done with Kikyo?**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT ?! STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT STORY!**

**PART 2 Of The Cold Nights ,Warm Bodies .**

**Xoxo Tsukimi-Chan :3**


End file.
